Tenebrous Tangle
| image = Tenebrous_Tangle.jpg | harvestnodetier = 7 | }} These remnants of the Plane of Sky float in a void of eternal dusk. The twisted jungle islands are dominated by the Droag, humanoid servants of the dragons, but many other Plane of Sky creatures live here as well. Travel The Tenebrous Tangle can be accessed via Ulteran Spires. *The Ulteran Spire zone-in point is on Temple Grounds at . *Two additional spires exist in the zone, but they can only be used to leave this zone and travel to any of the many zones in the world now accessible by spire. The leave-only spires are at: :*Vultak Scavenging Site spire is at loc: :*Ravasect Incursion Point spire is at loc: Travel Between Islands The cloud travel system was updated and all instant cloud routes are now connected, without any need to switch clouds from island to island. (with LU57) *When you click on the cloud at each landing pad, a map opens with all of the possible cloud travel locations. *In the same update that connected all of the cloud routes, the animated cloud ride was removed and you now instantly travel to the location you select from the map. Anyone with a flying mount can also fly between islands using a mount instead. Geography Like all zones in the Overrealm, the Tenebrous Tangle is a set of islands floating in a void. A safe camp is located at the bottom of the waterfall, below the Temple Grounds, called . It can only be reached by jumping from the Temple Grounds to the pond at the bottom of the waterfall. A few town services are provided here, such as a merchant and mender. Dungeons ! Dungeon Name ! Level Range ! Target Audience ! Zone Type ! Location |- | Sanctum of the Scaleborn | 60-67 | Group | Shared Dungeon | West side of Temple Grounds |- | The Fabled Sanctum of the Scaleborn | 95+ | Group | Shared Dungeon | West side of Temple Grounds |- | The Temple of Scale | 65-70 | 2-4 Groups | Shared Dungeon | North end of Temple Grounds |} Raids ! Raid Name ! Level Range ! Target Audience ! Difficulty ! Location |- | Pedestal of the Priestess | 68-73 | 4 Groups | Easy | Bottom of The Temple of Scale |- | The Lyceum of Abhorrence | 70-75 | 4 Groups | Medium | Fear Tainted Isle |- | Halls of the Seeing | 70-75 | 4 Groups | Hard | East side of Temple Grounds |} Adjacent Zones ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Direction ! Access |- | Antonica | 10-20 | Down | via Ulteran Spire on Temple Grounds |- | Commonlands | 10-20 | Down | via Ulteran Spire on Temple Grounds |- | The Barren Sky | 60-67 | Elsewhere | via portal on Vultak Scavenging Site |- | The Bonemire | 64-70 | Elsewhere | via portal on Ravasect Incursion Point |} Revive Locations ! Revive Location ! Description |- | Temple Grounds | Only revive point in this zone |} Quests See the Tenebrous Tangle Timeline. *Draco Mortuus Vos Liberatio (Heritage Quest) Similar Zones ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Region ! Notes |- | The Lesser Faydark | 50-60 | Faydwer | Many solo quests |- | The Pillars of Flame | 52-60 | Desert of Flames | Many solo quests |- | The Mystic Lake | 55-67 | Fallen Dynasty | |- | The Barren Sky | 60-67 | The Overrealm | |} Islands *Temple Grounds **Portal to Norrath **Dungeon: The Temple of Scale **Dungeon: Sanctum of the Scaleborn **Epic Instance: Halls of the Seeing *Gazer Isle *Fear Tainted Isle **Epic Instance: The Lyceum of Abhorrence *Ravasect Incursion Point **Portal to The Bonemire *Bixie Isle *Vultak Scavenging Site **Portal to The Barren Sky *Breeding Grounds *Hidden Refuge